Tim Rose
Timothy Alan Patrick Rose (September 23, 1940 – September 24, 2002), best known professionally as Tim Rose, was an American singer-songwriter, who spent much of his life in London, England and had more success in Europe than in his native country. Known for his gruff voice, Rose was often compared to Ray Charles, Rod Stewart and Joe Cocker (read more at Wikipedia) Links to Peel Tim Rose's two best-known tracks, the singles "Morning Dew" and "Hey Joe" (which preceded the hit version by Jimi Hendrix), were both featured heavily on pirate radio at the time Peel was working for Radio London. Rose was living in London at this time and was therefore one of the first artists to record a session for Top Gear. Four more sessions followed, and to judge from some of his on-air comments on 1968 shows, Peel had got to know the singer, who had a more extrovert personality than most late-1960s singer-songwriters, and seemed to have taken a liking to him. After 1968, however, the singer's records were less successful. There were no more Tim Rose sessions on Top Gear, and few plays on Peel shows until 2002, when the DJ revisited "Morning Dew" and "Hey Joe" after Rose's death. Festive Fifty Entries *None Sessions Five sessions. No known commercial release. 1. Recorded 1967-09-25. First broadcast 01 October 1967 (includes interview with Rose). Repeated *Hey Joe (You Shot Your Woman Down) / Come Away Melinda / You're Slipping Away From Me / Morning Dew / Fare Thee Well 2. Recorded 1967-10-16. First broadcast 22 October 1967. Repeated 31 March 1968. *When I Was A Young Man / Another Side To This Life / I Gotta Do Things My Way / Morning Dew / Hello Sunshine 3. Recorded 1968-02-20. First broadcast 25 February 1968. Repeated *King Lonely The Blue / Cobwebs / I Got A Loneliness / Come Away Melinda / Memory Pain / Long Time Man 4. Recorded 1968-07-01. First broadcast 07 July 1968. Repeated 11 August 1968. * I Guess It's Over / Long-Haired Boy / Roanoke / Foggy Mountain Breakdown On Rye With Mustard 5. Recorded 1968-09-16. First broadcast 22 September 1968. Repeated *When I Was A Young Man / Angela / Kangaroo / Dim Light / Long-Haired Boy (Please correct mistakes and add any missing info) Other Shows Played ; 1967 *17 July 1967: Morning Dew (single) CBS ;1968 * 12 May 1968: I Guess It's Over (7") CBS *16 June 1968: Hello Sunshine (single - b-side of I Guess It's Over) CBS (Peel dedicates song to some "very tired" students he had met, who had been occupying university premises to obtain "some say in the way they were educated", an aim with which he sympathises.) *30 June 1968: Long Haired Boy ;1969 *11 May 1969: Roanoke (single) CBS ;1972 *18 April 1972: Cryin’ Shame (LP – Tim Rose) Playboy ;2002 *08 October 2002: Morning Dew (LP-Tim Rose) CBS *10 October 2002: Hey Joe (You Shot Your Woman Down) (LP - Tim Rose) CBS See Also * Singles Reviews External Links *Wikipedia *http://www---- Official site *http://www---- Other Category:Artists